


From Slovenia, with love

by brausepups



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cute ski jumpers, domen ist soft, unerwartete Überraschung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/pseuds/brausepups
Summary: Auf einen der Norweger wartet nach dem ersten Training auf der Großschanze eine unerwartete Überraschung.





	From Slovenia, with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



> Eine kleine Valentins Überraschung für meine aller liebste J. Weil dein lieblings Part am Valentinstag die Valentinstags Fanfics sind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Zu sagen, dass es ihn überrascht hatte, als Peter ihn nach dem Training gebeten hatte noch mit zum Container der Slowenen zu kommen, wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war eher distanziert. Peter behielt ihn zwar stets im Auge, das merkte er nur allzu deutlich, aber reden taten sie kaum. Was ehrlich gesagt schade war, denn er mochte den ältesten der Prevc Brüder, war immer schon beeindruckt von dessen Leistungen gewesen. Doch heute hatte dieser schon wieder nicht zeigen können, was in ihm steckte, seine Ergebnisse im Training waren sicherlich nicht seinen eigenen Erwartungen entsprechend gewesen. Gleiches traf auch auf sein eigenes Training zu. 

Noch mehr erstaunte es den blonden Norweger allerdings, als der dunkel haarige eine Schachtel aus dem Inneren der Unterkunft holte und sie seinem verdutzten Gegenüber in die Hand drückte.  Das Päckchen hatte ungefähr die Große eines Schuhkartons und war in braunes Packpapier eingepackt. Und oben drauf stand in einer ihm nur allzu bekannten Schrift sein Name. Sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als ihm klar wurde von wem das Paket war. Jetzt machte es auch Sinn, warum Peter es ihm gegeben hatte und er hätte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn hauen können, weil er diese Verbindung nicht eher gezogen hatte. Aber seine Hände umklammerten das offenbare Geschenk seines Freundes und in dem Moment öffnete dessen Bruder auch schon den Mund um das ganze zu erklären. "Domen wollte, dass ich dir das hier gebe. Er ist mir tagelang damit auf die Nerven gegangen, hat hundert Mal gesagt, wie wichtig es ist, dass du es genau heute bekommst. Ich hab gedacht ich warte bis nach dem Training, wer weiß was sich mein Bruder da schon wieder ausgedacht hat. Nicht das du noch vom Training abgelenkt worden wärst." Leicht lächelte Daniel und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Zum einen, weil er damit wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte und zum anderen, weil die Tatsache, dass der ältere mit der Übergabe bis nach dem Training gewartet hatte so typisch für diesen war. Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, warum Domen ihm lediglich ein knappes "Viel Glück beim Training" geschickt hatte, obwohl er sonst wenigstens kurz angerufen hätte. 

"Dankeschön Peter. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie er dir damit in den Ohren gelegen hat.", schmunzelte der blonde und sie grinsten sich leicht an. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum sie nicht häufiger miteinander redeten. Sie könnten Stunden um über die Eigenarten der Person reden, die ihnen beiden so viel bedeutete. Außerdem vermisste Daniel seinen kleinen Dickkopf, wann immer sie nicht gemeinsam bei Wettkämpfen unterwegs waren und da war es schön zu wissen, dass wenigstens einer der Prevc Brüder in der Nähe war. Auch wenn Peter natürlich nie ein Ersatz für seinen jüngsten Bruder sein könnte, dafür waren sie einfach zu verschieden. "Nicht nur da mit, wenn du wüsstest wie weinerlich er zur Zeit ist. Du hättest ihn einfach in deinen Koffer packen sollen, dann hätte ich vielleicht meine Ruhe und könnte vielleicht vor dir aufs Podest springen.", scherzte der junge Slowene, woraufhin Daniel nur lachte. " Du meinst, weil dein Bruder dann nur mir auf die Nerven gehen würde und mir dazu noch den Schlaf raubt?" "Genau das. Dadurch hätte ich echte Vorteile und alle anderen würden sich nur wundern, was denn mit dem Tande los ist." , scherzte er weiter. Und Daniel konnte nicht anders als erneut zu lachen und seinen quasi Schwager in eine kurze Umarmung ziehen. "Du hast mir damit wirklich den Tag gerettet. Obwohl ich bestimmt noch besser gesprungen wäre, wenn ich das schon eher gehabt hätte, aber das war ja sicher Teil deiner Taktik. Da hoffe ich jetzt Mal. dass du heute auch noch auf deine Kosten kommst, immerhin benötigst du ja wohl keinen Postboten für eine Aufmerksamkeit deines Freundes." keck zwinkerte der Skiflug Weltmeister und strich sich seine mal wieder ins Auge fallende Haarsträhne nach hinten. "Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt.", ließ sich der Slowene nicht aus der Reserve locken. Wieder lachten beide und Daniel genoss diese entspannte Stimmung sehr. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass genau in diesem Augenblick Kamil Stoch auf sie zugelaufen kam. "Na dann schau ich mal, was der kleine Lindwurm mir da eingepackt hat. Du bist ja jetzt anderweitig beschäftigt." Schelmisch wackelte er mit der Augenbraue und klopfte Peter zur Verabschiedung leicht auf die Schulter. Als er an Kamil vorbei lief, grüßte er ihn indem er ihm ebenfalls einen leichten Stuppser gab und dabei zuraunte, dass er sich gut um Peter kümmern solle, da dieser das nach diesem Tag sicher brauchen würde. 

Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem eigenen Team. Da er direkt mit Peter gegangen war, hatte er es auch noch nicht geschafft seine Sachen zu packen. Die anderen würden sicherlich schon auf ihn warten, besonders weil es mittlerweile schon wieder sehr spät war und alle zurück ins olympische Dorf wollten. Deswegen und auch weil er wirklich neugierig auf den Inhalt des Päckchen war, beeilte er sich heute besonders und stieg dann auch schon wenige Minuten später zu seinen Team Kollegen ins Auto. Dort gratulierte er erneut Robert und Johann zu deren guten Sprüngen. Die beiden waren wirklich in überragender Form, dass hatte man beim ersten Einzelwettkampf ja bereits bemerkt. 

"Was umklammerst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit, Daniel?Ist unser Frauenschwarm etwas schon wieder auf Fans getroffen und hat Geschenke bekommen?", fragte Fanni nach ein paar Minuten und Daniel verdrehte als Reaktion nur die Augen. Das Team zog ihn gerne damit auf, dass er besonders viele weibliche Fans hatte, dabei interessierte ihn das nicht wirklich. "Nein, dass hat Peter mir vorhin von Domen gegeben.", erklärte er dann. "Ah, das erklärt was er eben von dir wollte und warum du mit ihm verschwunden bist. Ist das dein Valentins Geschenk?", mischte sich jetzt auch Johann ein. Geschockt blickte der  vierundzwanzig jährige sein gegenüber an. Doch der redete schon weiter, "Celina hat mir in dem Carepaket, dass sie mir geschickt hatte auch etwas für heute gepackt. Aber Domen hätte ich das jetzt wirklich nicht zugetraut. Der kleine ist doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut."  "Heute..heute ist Valentinstag? Aber..nein. Also ich meine, so etwas ist Domen egal. Er findet das kitschig und wir schenken uns nichts." unsicher räusperte er sich und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Seine Teamkollegen grinsten unisono vor sich hin. "Ihr meint wirklich?", vergewisserte er sich und erntete dafür nur nicken von allen Seiten. "Oh, Mist. Ich hab gar nichts für ihn.", murmelte er und lies seinen Kopf gegen den Sitz hinter sich fallen. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, dann hätte er sich irgendetwas ausgedacht. Jetzt stand er da wie der größte Idiot und spontan etwas organisieren, war auch schlecht möglich. Immerhin trennten sie mehrere tausend Kilometer und acht Stunden Zeitverschiebung. 

"Oh oh, dass könnte Ärger geben.", flötete Andreas, woraufhin ihn Daniel nur mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. Seine Freunde waren ihm gerade keine wirkliche Hilfe. Während er darüber grübelte, wie er mit dieser Situation am besten umgehen sollte, wechselten die anderen bereits wieder das Thema und sprachen über ihre weitere Abendgestaltung. "Also ich bekomme gleich noch eine extra Behandlung von Lars, nach diesem Training brauche ich das und dann läuft es Morgen bestimmt noch besser.", erzählte Anders und direkt empörten sich die anderen darüber. "Aber Lars beschwert sich doch immer, wenn so spät noch jemand eine Massage möchte." , warf Johann ein während Robert versuchte ihren Physio zu imitieren "Ihr wisst gar nicht, was das für eine Arbeit ist und ich muss auch mal ein bisschen Freizeit haben. Sucht euch einen anderen dummen, der euch umsonst behandelt, zu mir könnt ihr kommen wenn es etwas wichtiges ist." Doch Fanni grinste nur vor sich hin, "Tja, er hat es mir selbst angeboten, also werde ich noch einen sehr schönen Abend haben. Danny? Du hast das Zimmer also für dich, dein kleiner möchte doch bestimmt noch Skypen, lasst euch also Zeit." 

Doch er hörte den anderen schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt das Geschenk in seinen Händen zu betrachten. Was hatte der andere Athlet ihm nur geschickt? Und warum hatte er es getan? Das sah ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich. Leicht malträtierte er seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen. Vielleicht irrten die anderen sich ja und es war gar kein Geschenk zu Valentinstag, sondern purer Zufall. Aber hatte Peter nicht auch gesagt, dass er ihm die Schachtel genau heute geben sollte? Weil ihn diese ganze Sache wirklich wurmte, nahm er sein Handy und schrieb seinem Freund kurzerhand eine Nachricht. 'Was hat Peter mir da gegeben?' Die Antwort kam keine Minute später, 'Eine Überraschung. Schön, dass mein Bruder ausnahmsweise mal das zu machen scheint, was ich ihm sage. Öffne es wenn du alleine bist. Und ruf mich dann an.' schnell tippte er eine Antwort, die besagte dass sie gerade noch auf dem Rückweg ins Dorf seien und er sich schon darauf freue mit ihm zu reden. Dann schob er das Smartphone wieder weg und blickte während der restlichen Fahrt aus dem Fenster.   
Zurück im Dorf hatte er sich direkt auf sein Zimmer begeben. Sein Ursprünglicher Plan hatte vorgesehen erst noch duschen zu gehen. Doch jetzt wollte er unbedingt wissen, was die Überraschung seines Freundes war. Alles andere würde warten müssen. Achtlos lies er seine Sachen auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich mit dem Päckchen in der Hand aufs Bett. Nicht besonders sorgfältig riss er das Papier auf. Es kam eine Schachtel zum Vorschein, deren Deckel er sogleich anhob. Darin befanden sich ein paar ebenfalls eingepackte Gegenstände und oben drauf lag ein weißes Kuvert. Dieses nahm er zuerst und zog einen eine Nachricht heraus. 

' Lieber Daniel,   
Ich weiß, dass wir uns nichts schenken wollten, aber sieh das hier nicht als Geschenk, sondern vielmehr als kleine Motivation für die beiden kommenden Wettkämpfe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du allen zeigen kannst, dass du einer der besten dieses Sportes bist. Gerne würde ich dich vor Ort unterstützen, aber dafür werden wir wohl bis zu den nächsten Spielen warten müssen. Bis dahin denke ich an dich und drücke dir die Daumen, während ich dich schrecklich vermisse.   
In Liebe   
dein Domen' 

gerührt strich der blonde Sportler über das Papier und biss sich erneut leicht auf die Unterlippe. Alles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht, dass sein Freund ihn einmal derart überraschen würde. Eine so süße Geste war wirklich überhaupt nicht typisch für ihn. In diesem Moment merkte er wieder, wie sehr ihm sein Freund fehlte und wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass der jüngere hier bei ihm sein könnte. Bevor er den Inhalt genauer unter die Lupe nehmen konnte, griff er erneut nach seinem Mobiltelefon und wählte rief direkt bei seinem Freund an. "Du Idiot." , raunte er in den Hörer ehe der zuhause gebliebene auch nur die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen. "Was?Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" Domens Stimme klang so entspannt, beinahe neckisch. Der junge Slowene wusste natürlich, dass es seinem Partner gefiel auch wenn dieser immer noch nicht genau wusste was sich alles in der Schachtel verbarg. "Lass mich raten, du hast nur den Brief gelesen und mich dann sofort angerufen, weil du mich so sehr vermiss", redete der jüngere dann auch schon weiter. Er kannte seinen Norweger einfach zu gut. 

"Du hast mich ertappt. Aber wer weiß was du dir da schon wieder ausgedacht hast, vielleicht muss ich dich ja so schnell wie möglich für die Sachen zusammenstauchen, da ist es praktischer, wenn du live beim auspacken dabei bist.", erwiderte er. Damit er gleichzeitig auspacken und mit seinem Freund reden konnte, legte er das Handy zur Seite, stellte aber auf Lautsprecher. "Keine Angst. Ich war ganz brav. Da ist nichts ekeliges oder gefährliches drin. Das hätte Peter auch gar nicht durch die Kontrollen bekommen. Looos, jetzt mach schon." Geduld war noch nie die Stärke des junior Springers gewesen. Also nahm Daniel eines der Drei Gegenstände in die Hand und entfernte das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Laibchen, genauso eines wie sie immer beim Springen trugen. Es trug die Nummer 10 und war offensichtlich von einem Wettkampf in Klingenthal. Kurz musste er überlegen, aber dann kam er darauf. "Dein erster Welt Cup. Warum hast du.." "Es war das erste Wochenende an dem ich dich richtig gesehen habe. Also so richtig, nicht auf irgendeinem Bildschirm beim analysieren von gegnerischen Sprüngen oder auf Bildern sondern dich. Wir haben sogar kurz geredet und ich war erstaunt wie freundlich du warst. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass ihr Norweger alle immer so freundlich und stets fröhlich seid, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen großen Bogen um euch gemacht. Ich dachte es passt irgendwie, weil es immerhin deine ersten Spiele sind. Vielleicht bringt es Glück, auch wenn ich natürlich hoffe, dass du mehr erreichst als Platz acht.", erklärte Domen und klang nun doch ein wenig unsicher, so als hätte er mittlerweile leichte Bedenken, dass das ganze doch zu übertrieben war. "Los das nächste.", forderte er deswegen schnell und Daniel folgte willig. Der Gegenstand fühlte sich weich an und war ziemlich schlampig verpackt. Unachtsam riss er das Papier ab und musste direkt lächeln. Das Plüschtier erkannte er auf den ersten Blick. Er hatte es für Domen auf ihrem ersten Date bei einer Wurfbude erspielt. Nachdem Domen gemeint hatte, er würde das eh nicht schaffen. Wie viel Geld er genau dafür auf den Tisch hatte legen müssen hatte er vergessen, was er allerdings nicht vergessen hatte, war dass der kleinere ihn einfach geküsst hatte, nachdem er ihm den grünen Wurm überreicht hatte. "Mein kleiner Lindwurm. Kannst du überhaupt schlafen, wenn du jetzt auf uns beide verzichten musst?" "Bin ich fünf? Natürlich kann ich ohne das blöde Ding schlafen und ohne dich auch. Das kommt häufiger vor als anders herum, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf.", beklagte sich der jüngere direkt. "Ich weiß mein Schatz. ich wünschte auch es wäre anders.",  besänftigte der Olympia Teilnehmer ihn direkt und griff dann auch schon nach dem letzten Teil. 

Dieses Mal war es ein Bilderrahmen, der sich darin verbarg und der ein Bild von ihnen einfasste. Es war ein Schnappschuss aus ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub im Sommer. Sie waren am Strand, beide nur in Badeshorts und Domen streckte ihm frech die Zunge heraus, während er einen Arm um die schmale Taille seines Liebsten geschlungen hatte und lachte. "Das du aber auch nie schön schauen kannst, wenn ich versuche Bilder zu machen. Nimm dir demnächst bitte mal ein Beispiel an Johann und Celina, ihre Bilder sehen immer nach dem perfekten Paar aus.", schmunzelte er, nachdem er es einen Moment still betrachtet hatte. "Aber das wäre doch langweilig, dann würdets du dich ja nicht mehr darüber aufregen und mir zeigen, wofür man die Zunge stattdessen gebraucht." Bei dem Gedanken wurde Daniel direkt warm. Domen war wirklich sehr talentiert mit seiner Zunge. "Ich dachte so eine kleine Erinnerung an den Sommer hilft gegen die Kälte, wenn ich schon nicht persönlich dafür sorgen kann, dass dir warm wird." mittlerweile nuschelte Domen schon fast nur noch und Daniel konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie eine leichte Röte sein hübsches Gesicht zierte. "Oh Gott ich vermisse dich so. Das war die eine wunderschöne Überraschung. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Lindwurm." "Ich vermisse dich auch. Sag bitte den anderen nichts davon, sie würden mich nie wieder ernst nehmen." dass sie einen der jüngsten Springer ohnehin oft nicht ernst nahmen, besonders wenn dieser wieder schlechte Scherze machte, erwähnte der Norweger lieber nicht, "und schon gar nicht meinem Bruder, er würde in alle Ewigkeit damit aufziehen." "Keine Angst, ich schweige wie ein Grab. Sie würden ohnehin nur neidisch werden.", lächelte der ältere während er die Geschenke seines Freundes neben seinem Bett auf das kleine Schränkchen stellte. Nur Fanni würde sie also bemerken, wenn er zurück ins Zimmer kam, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. 

Sie redeten noch eine weile über andere Dinge. Unter anderem erzählte er, wie das Training gelaufen war und das sie trotz des Windes wieder alle drei Durchgänge durchgezogen hatten. Irgendwann machte sich bei dem älteren aber dann die Tatsache bemerkbar, das es mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht war. Leise gähnte er, was sein Freund natürlich bemerkte. "So mein großer, du musst ins Bett. Wie ich dich kenne hast du auch noch nicht geduscht und riechst jetzt wie ein Elch." "Hey, so schlimm schwitze ich nun auch nicht." "Gute Nacht, Daniel. Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er gegen sein Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch, Domen." 


End file.
